


Show Me Your Teeth

by AsgardianHorsemanship



Category: Iron Man (Movies), Iron Man - All Media Types, Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types, Thor (Movies), Thor - All Media Types
Genre: Anal, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, BDSM, Begging, Blood, Blood Drinking, Blood Kink, Bloodplay, Bondage, Bondage and Discipline, Consensual Kink, Consensual Violence, Dominance, Dominant Loki, Gratuitous Smut, Kinky, Kinky sex, Knife Kink, Knifeplay, Loki Does What He Wants, Loki Feels, Loki-centric, M/M, Master/Slave, Pain, Pain Kink, Painplay, Roleplay, Rope Bondage, Sexual Roleplay, Shameless Smut, Smut, Submissive Character, Submissive Tony, Tony Feels, Tony Stark Has A Heart, Tony-centric, loki is a dangerously sexy mofo
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-14
Updated: 2015-02-14
Packaged: 2018-03-12 09:54:42
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,178
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3352307
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AsgardianHorsemanship/pseuds/AsgardianHorsemanship
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Loki and Tony have wanted this for a while now, but when all is bared, what dirty thoughts and guilty pleasures will surface from two such dark hearts</p><p>Happy Valentine's Day to all my fans!<br/>This is a little present for all of you for being so patient with my inability to upload properly! </p><p>This is also my reply to the millions of people obsessing over 50 Shades of Bollocks and believing that that book is a correct description of BDSM.<br/>Abuse is not sexy guys. BDSM is.<br/>And who better to portray the correct way to have Kinky Sex than our resident psychopath and Man of Iron.<br/>Warning, this is a graphic fic and not for the faint hearted. Read the tags or get out.<br/>This is the first time I've written something like this and I loved every minute of it!<br/>Inspired by Lady Gaga's super sexy song 'Show Me Your Teeth'. If you haven't listened to it, go, now!</p>
            </blockquote>





	Show Me Your Teeth

'Is it because you don't mean it, or because I don't feel it, unless it's rough?' (8) Lady Gaga - I Like It Rough

 

Loki shoved Tony back onto the bed roughly and Tony sat up, a devilish grin on his face.

"So you like it rough?" Tony smiled at the hunger in Loki's eyes. 

"I like it more than rough Stark."

"As if you could like it any other way." Tony rolled his eyes cheekily and Loki put one knee up onto the bed. 

He slowly moved up and over Tony onto the soft sheets and placed one hand over the arc reactor. 

"Your blue heart is mine Stark, you understand that don't you?"

Tony rested on one elbow and pushed his hand into the low neckline of Loki's cotton shirt. 

"And your black one is mine." 

Loki narrowed his eyes at him, but a playful glint shone in them. He pushed down onto the arc reactor and Tony resisted for a split second, Loki pushed harder and Tony let himself be pushed onto the bed, his eyes never leaving Loki's in a silent challenge. 

"What about you Stark? Are you satiated by regular ways? By the soft crooning of a lover as they brush so gently against you?" 

"What do you think?" 

"I think you have been soft for far too long, I know what needs lie within your heart." 

"A need that not many could ever fill." 

"I will fulfill your deepest desires Stark, and I will make sure that I leave you begging for mercy." 

Loki moved his knee farthest down on the bed up between Tony's legs slowly until it rested in between them. 

"If you keep talking like that I might not let you have the chance silvertongue." Tony took his hand away from Loki's lapel and entangled it into his raven hair, pulling it loose so it hung down either side of his face. 

"God you're gorgeous, have I ever told you that?" 

"Many, many a time." 

"Yeah, well, you are." 

"I know."

"And modest as well, what a man!" 

Loki took his hand off Tony and placed it over Tony's own hand, pulling it away from his hair and placing it above Tony's head. 

"Do you trust me Stark?"

"As much as you can trust a psychotic war criminal, yes." 

"Does it turn you on, knowing what I am."

"Quite possibly, never been one to make good choices." 

"I know just how much you like it Stark, you like that I am dangerous. But most of all you like knowing that the most dangerous man in this world won't hurt you." 

Tony swallowed slightly as those green eyes tore into his own. 

"What if..." Tony cleared his throat. "What if I wanted you to hurt me?" 

Loki grinned, a predatory smile of white teeth that turned Tony's insides into a mess. 

"I'll ask again, do you trust me?" 

"Yes Loki, I trust you." 

"Then put your other hand above your head." 

Tony did as he was told, slowly, watching Loki's every breath. As soon as his hands were touching he felt something entwine around them and before he could blink both hands were tied up, slightly apart. 

Tony pulled at the rough rope restraints and felt a thrill of fear mingling with excitement as he realised he was at Loki's mercy. 

"Are you sure you want this?"

"I am."

"You are the one asking for this." 

"I am."

"If you want me to stop, you'll tell me." 

"You're really turning me on right no-" Tony let out a breath as Loki pressed his knee into Tony's crotch. 

"I'll tell you if I want you to stop, Loki, if I didn't trust you I wouldn't be here right now." 

Loki leant down and let his tongue trail down Tony's cheek until he got to his ear. 

"You're a bad bad boy Anthony Stark, and you've messed with the wrong God." 

Tony shivered and leaned in to Loki's touch. 

"What are you going to do to me?" 

"I'll let you figure that out on your own." 

Tony felt cold hands trail down his chest as he breathed in Loki's scent, then jumped as those hands ripped his tshirt apart and off him in one swift movement as if it were made of velcro. 

"Hey! I liked that shirt. Loki you've been holding out on me."

"I don't like anyone to know my true power." 

He ran his hands over Tony's biceps, making gentle circles as he moved his legs over Tony's until he was straddling his waist, making sure that their slowly growing parts were moving against each other. Then he rocked his hips gently into Tony's, elicting a sharp breath from Tony. He continued to trace Tony's muscled chest as Tony watched him with unwavering eyes.

"Take it off." He whispered quietly, knowing the god could hear him. 

"What will you give me in return Stark?" 

"What do you want?" 

Another vicious grin and Tony felt an odd feeling inside his head. 

"Are... Are you reading my thoughts?" 

"I told you once, if I tried, I could read your mind as easily as a page as a book, do you feel me inside of you?"

"Yes, it's strange." 

"There is nothing more intimate Stark, do you wish me to leave?" 

"No, I want you to know everything about me." 

Loki raised one perfect eyebrow at Tony and Tony felt the odd feeling grow stronger. He couldn't describe it, it just felt strange, not in a good or a bad way. 

Loki raised his eyebrow once more. 

"Why Stark, is that what you want of me?" 

"Um, I have no idea what you're looking at so." 

Loki drew himself up so he was sitting on Tony and with a flourish of one hand a dagger appeared. 

Tony sucked in a breath and moved under Loki unconciously. Loki looked to Tony and to the dagger, then back again, and in reply Tony bucked his hips up into Loki gently. 

"Payment is required if you want something of me Stark."

"I want to see you." 

"Then I will take my payment." 

Tony took in a breath as Loki moved the dagger down and traced it up and down Tony's chest. He shivered under the cold metal, but kept his eyes on Loki. 

Loki trailed the dagger down to Tony's hip bones and very slowly and precisely, pressed the tip into the soft skin beside Tony's left hip. 

"Oh god!" Tony cried and couldn't stop himself from thrusting up into Loki, who pressed harder and drew a small cut into Tony that quickly welled up with blood. 

Loki put the dagger down on the bed and placed one finger over the incision, drawing his fingertip across it and letting the blood soak it. He took his finger up to his mouth and took it between his lips, sucking the blood off and licking his lips seductively. 

"I taste good yeah?" Tony struggled to keep his voice steady as those blazing eyes bore into him again. "They should have called you the god of eye sex Loki jesus fucking chris- Argh!" He thrust upwards once more as Loki used Tony's distracted talk to dig his finger into the incision, causing a small amount of blood to spill across his abdomen. 

"Oh fuck." Tony panted and Loki smiled at him before pushing himself back down Tony's legs and lowering himself down to press a gentle kiss on the raw cut. 

Tony could feel Loki's tongue wipe across the cut, and then down the already drying splashes of blood. He felt Loki drag his teeth up his stomach and across his chest as Loki's hands travelled up to his shoulders. 

His tongue came up Tony's throat and across his chin, then Loki took Tony's mouth with unexpected force and pushed his tongue inside, Tony gasped against Loki's mouth and Loki took him completely in his moment of surprise, rocking his hips in time with the movements of their mouths. Tony groaned into Loki's mouth as he tasted his own blood on the other man's tongue and felt himself growing harder. He pushed himself up into Loki and gained a hiss into his mouth as the other man responded in time.

Loki pulled away, tugging at Tony's bottom lip with his teeth and sat back up. 

"No cheating. No magic." 

"Very well Stark." 

Loki wriggled his hips into Tony's as he settled back onto him, enjoying the change of breath from the man as he did so, and with tantalising slowness, he pulled off his cotton jerkin and dropped the fabric off the side of the bed. 

Tony pulled against his restraints as he took Loki's beautiful form in and Loki leant down to him.

"You can touch me all you want Stark, just not with your hands."

Tony lifted his head up and Loki crouched over him, gripping Tony's hips with his legs as he came low enough for Tony to press his lips to one of Loki's biceps. Loki took a hand to Tony's hair and pulled on it gently as Tony pressed kisses to any part of Loki's chest he could reach, when he came to Loki's nipple he caught it with his teethm causing Loki to hiss once more and dig his long fingers into the back of Tony's head. Tony pulled at it and sucked it into his mouth as the taller man's breathing lost its controlled edge. 

"Enough." He pulled Tony's head back by his hair and kissed him gently. 

He drew himself back up so he was facing Tony, hovering over him, and placed his hands on Tony's shoulders. 

He started to sit up, and as he did, he dug his nails in and drew ragged trails down Tony's chest. 

Tony cried out and shunted Loki with his hips as the pain mixed into a glorious pleasure that made him grow even harder. He squeezed his eyes shut as he gasped and panted until he felt Loki's nails leave his stomach. He looked down to see multiple red welts rising up along his body and small spots of blood welling up and trickling down his sides, the warmth of his blood a stark contrast against the cold of Loki's fingers.

Loki once again trailed his fingers down his chest, stroking the swelling lines softly, caressing them. 

"Oh Loki, I want you inside of me." 

"Patience Stark, I have waited for this day for such a long time."

"How long?" 

Loki dug his nails into Tony and he hissed through his teeth, he looked back to Loki who was grinning. 

"A long time." 

"Tell me." 

Once more nails dug into him, and this time Loki dragged them a short way, making Tony wriggle as Loki scraped his sides. 

"Tell me." Tony panted, only to once again cry out as Loki dragged his nails across his sides again. 

"I'll answer what I wish to answer, Man of Iron." 

"So that's how you want to play it?" Tony grinned mischieviously and started to move his hips under Loki, their now erect members rubbing against each other as they strained against the fabric. Loki's touch faltered slightly and he tilted his head back, breathing out slowly, before letting his head fall back down to look at Stark. Tony grinned once more and pushed himself against Loki again. Loki pressed back harshly and it was Tony's turn to let out a breath. 

 "Oh god." 

"You say that a lot Stark, tell me, do you believe in a higher power?"

"I don't believe in God." 

"Really?" Loki dug his finger tips into the marks already left by his nails and Tony swallowed hard. 

"I believe in a god, not The God." 

"That is a better answer. So, you are a religious man." 

"No," he gasped as Loki moved his hands down to Tony's abdomen and suddenly became very cold.

"Are you sure about that." His fingertips turned blue and ice spread out across his stomach, causing Tony to cry out in surprise and shiver as the ice melted against his skin. 

"My religion is you." 

"That is the answer I was waiting for." Loki pushed his shaft into Tony's and beant down until their chests were touching. One hand travelled up Tony's side and onto one of his restrained wrists and he entwined his fingers with Tony's. The other moved down Tony's ribs slowly as Loki started to move against Tony in a slow rythm. 

Loki pressed a kiss to his lips and trailed kisses down his cheek and jaw and onto his neck, where he started to move faster against Tony as he took the skin of Tony's throat inbetween his teeth and sucked, causing Tony to throw his head back and move against Loki, his breathing quickly becoming ragged as Loki left one now purple bruise on Tony's neck to start another, he moved down until he reached the sensitive area between Tony's neck and shoulder, trailing darkening bruises. Once his mouth rested across where he wanted it to be he grasped his hand to Tony's tightly and bit down through the skin. 

"Oh jesus fucking christ!" Tony cried as Loki drew back up, small droplets of blood glistening on his lips and dripping down onto Tony. 

He went to lick his lips but stopped as his eyes met Tony's. He obliged Tony's train of thought with a red stained grin and kissed him forcefully, drawing himself up onto Tony so he could press his bloody lips against Tony's as hard as he dared, smearing blood across Tony's mouth as he continued to rock against Tony. 

Tony felt Loki's left hand move down and he pressed his fingertips under the edge of his jeans. Tony moved into them as his excitement mounted and yelped as ice shot inside his jeans and quickly vanished. 

Loki kissed him once more before licking the blood off of Tony's lips and sitting up, taking his other hand out of Tony's and bringing it to join his left on Tony's jeans. 

With a teasingly slow movement Loki undid Tony's belt and pulled it off, then undid the button and unzipped his flies. He then worked Tony's jeans down and over his straining shaft and pulled them off, along with Tony's socks, his shoes had been discarded a while back. 

When Tony was left in just his boxers Loki stood back and surveyed him with barely suppressed excitement. 

"In answer to your question Stark, from the very first moment I laid eyes on you. From that time onwards I thought of countless ways to get you away from your comrades. I saw the way you looked at me in Stuttgart, I heard what you were thinking, something you quickly shunned to the darkest recesses of your mind. I wanted to know if I could get you to look at me that way again. Wanted to know if I could make you turn from your friends and into my arms. At first I thought I wanted power over you, something so beautiful, so wild. But then it changed, and I not only wanted to make you mine, I wanted you to give yourself to me. I wanted you at my mercy, but, in the beginning, I didn't quite have this in mind."

"I think that is the hottest thing anyone has ever said to me."

Loki shot ice at Tony and made him yelp, then narrow his eyes at the man standing before him.

"Your mouth will always get you into trouble."

"It can also get me out of trouble, if you let me." 

"There is plenty of time for that. I've already told you what I want and expect from this encounter." 

"People think your whole hostile take over bit was a ploy, but it wasn't completely, was it? You sir have issues with power and control, you're a dominatrix." 

Another shot of ice and another yelp. 

"Not quite, but, if you wish, I could string you up and beat you with your own belt, just to conform to your assumptions."

Tony thought for a few seconds. 

"Well that just turned me on more than I expected, maybe we can try it sometime." 

"Sometime maybe, but not now."

"So what do you want to do to me?" 

"That is for you to find out."

"No!" 

Loki turned back to Stark, realising as he was musing he had moved about the room. 

"What did you say?" 

"I said no." 

"And you thought that was a clever idea?" 

Tony grinned and raised both eyebrows at Loki, refusing to let himself be quailed by the look on Loki's face. 

"My my my, what a disruptive creature you are."

Loki crawled back onto Tony, resting one hand on his thigh as the other reached for the dagger on the bed. 

"Uh oh." Tony lifted his head up to try and watch as Loki slipped his hand into the fabric of Tony's boxers and trailed icy fingers up his inner thigh. He passed over Tony's shaft, brushing it and making Tony shift as he felt all his blood rush downwards once more. 

"Shh, stay still." 

Loki took the dagger to Tony's boxers as his hand underneath the fabric pressed Tony's pelvis down onto the bed firmly. Then, before Tony could think to cry out Loki hooked the dagger under the elastic hem and slit the boxers from top to bottom. 

Tony let his head drop back as his heart crashed around in his chest and Loki chuckled quietly. 

"You really are too kinky for your own good Loki." 

"And yet you're just allowing me to do it Stark." Loki replied as he took Tony's shaft into his cold hand. 

"I think you scared him with the knife trick." Tony gasped as those cold hands started to pump him, slowly, delicately, as his other hand caressed his inner thighs and balls. 

"Oh, oh he's back it's fine." Tony managed to stutter as he grew to his fullest in Loki' s deft hands. 

"That's better. Now Stark, I am unsure just how much longer I can wait." He let his strokes slow down and then took his hand away before pushing Tony's legs apart. 

"So beautiful." He crooned as he massaged his thumb around Tony's sensitive areas. 

"Oh god. I warn you. It's been a while, I'm normally on top." 

"I won't hurt you, much. You're mine Stark and I wish to take you in every way possible." Loki smiled as he waved his fingers through the air and they became slicked with some sort of perfumed oil.

Tony breathed in harshly and shifted himself as Loki moved himself so he could stroke down to Tony's awaiting hole. 

"Christ just hurry up. How are you so calm." 

"Patience is a virtue."

"One I don't seem to have." 

"That's what makes this so fun." He grinned as he circled the oil lightly around Tony before quickly slipping one finger inside him. 

"Oh fuck oh shit oh god yes." He could barely stop himself as Loki started to move his finger in and out, getting it just the right way to reduce Tony's train of thought to nothingness. 

Loki moved around inside of him, stretching him, preparing him, and after a few moments slipped another finger in. As he did so he grasped Tony once more in his hand and started to stroke him in time with the movement of his fingers. So slowly that Tony wanted to shout at him but he knew that was exactly what he wanted, so he kept quiet and pulled against his restraints. He cried out as Loki put the third finger in and started to work him properly, Tony felt himself pushing back onto Loki's fingers.

"Such a good boy." His lover whispered and let go of Tony's now weeping cock. 

He pulled his fingers out and waved them into the air and the oil vanished. 

"How much do you want me Stark?" 

Tony groaned and dropped his head back onto the pillow, only to yelp as he felt a shot of ice incredibly close to his penis. 

"I'm not as articulate with words as you are." 

"You may be as vulgar as you like." 

"That makes it easier."

"How much do you want me?" 

"I want you more than anything in my life, I want you to take me over and over again. I want you to fuck me into submission and leave me unable to stand. I want you to make me beg, I need you inside me more than I've ever needed anything before." 

Loki looked him over critically and Tony pulled at the ropes around his wrists. 

"I'm not lying, you can read my mind." 

"I know."

"Then why the look?" 

"I'm simply wondering how such a beautiful creature can say those things to me and mean it."

"Really? You're doing this now?" 

Another shot of ice, and this time it really hurt, but Tony gritted his teeth and kept quiet. 

"Can we please get off the pity train, it wants to leave the station." 

Loki watched him curiously, amusement, tinged with sadness in his eyes as he met Tony's gaze. He went to flick his hand.

"No, no more fucking ice, lets stop the game a minute." 

Loki looked down at his hand, then back to Tony and balled his hand into a fist. 

"Come here." 

Loki hesitated.

"Fucking come here you gorgeous prick." 

Loki smirked half heartedly and came over to him, he stood over Tony and Tony could easily see Loki' s grandious erection just waiting to be set free. 

"Right, you smarmy git, no more of this self loathing bullshit okay? I fucking hate it. I want you, I haven't been able to keep my mind off you since I knocked you for six in Germany. I wanted to fucking hate myself for it, but I couldn't. You terrified me, and for some reason you were so fucking hot it turned me on at the same time. Do you know what that is like? Being attracted to someone who is trying to kill you? When Pepper left me I was honestly wondering what there was left of life after her, and if it was worth it. Then you come back into my life all psycho sexy and suddenly my life has meaning again. I tried to ignore my feelings at first, but you wouldn't let me, and for so long I thought you were just fucking with my head, but now here we are. I want you, Loki, I need you, you're like a drug to me, I cannot keep away from you, they've all noticed, I'm pretty sure some of them will never forgive me, or even want to understand. This whole unstable psychopath thing you have going on is something I totally get off on, but the real guy underneath is even better." 

Loki closed his eyes and breathed in through his nose. Tony could see the internal battle raging as Loki tried to convince himself not to carry on.

"Loki, I love you, okay? I fucking love you. I love you so much it hurts, I get so frightened when we go to fight and something happens to you, even though you're practically immortal. I cannot lose you, I will not let you lose yourself to this. You are everything I've ever wanted and more and I am feeling really weird baring my soul to you whilst naked and roped to your bed but fuck it. I didn't want to love you, I shouldn't love you, but I've never been one to play by the rules." 

Loki opened his eyes and placed his hands on Tony's knees, ice spread out from them before Loki could stop himself and he quickly drew it back in as Tony wriggled under his hands. 

"Watch it Frosty." 

"I do too Stark."

"Do what?" Tony was still focused on shaking the melted ice off of his legs as it ran down his thighs and made him shudder. 

"I love you too Anthony." 

"One day you'll call me Tony." 

"I prefer Anthony." 

"That is because you are British." 

Loki grinned at him, and suddenly as his misgivings were swept away by the returning grin from Tony. 

"Now, get on this bed and fuck me until I can't stand it anymore." 

Loki straightened up and untied his breeches and dropped them to the floor, kicking them over his bare feet, he never seemed to wear shoes or socks if he could help it. 

He straightened up and Tony took him in in all his glory as Loki's once again hungry eyes roamed over Tony's body. 

"Fuck I've been dreaming of what you looked like under your clothes. This is way better than I could have imagined, and now I feel very unmanly, seriously you could kill someone with that." Tony motioned to Loki's cock and Loki crawled onto the bed. 

"That is not something I plan on doing with it." He settled onto his knees and pushed Tony's legs apart before pulling them around him so they held him tightly, Tony obliged and wrapped himself round Loki as Loki's shaft shimmered and became slick and well coated with the same perfumed oil. 

"Lavender, I like it." Tony commented before grasping at Loki with his legs. He ran his feet up and down the back of Loki's calves and Loki leant forwards, positioning himself and pushing himself into Tony. Tony let out a choked cry as Loki entered him and slid up his body until their lips touched. He pulled Loki into him with as his strength and twisted in his restraints as Loki wrapped his arm around Tony's neck, the other hand taking its former position entwined in Tony's own. 

"I love you Stark, but that doesn't mean I plan to be gentle." 

"Thank fuck for that, ruin me Loki." 

"Oh I plan too, I plan to ruin you for any other lover, for once you have slept with a god, dear mortal, nothing else shall ever suffice." 

Tony bit Loki's lip as Loki started to move once Tony had relaxed onto him. Loki moved firmly, and slowly, pushing Tony into the bedding as his lips danced across Tony's mouth and jaw. Tony pulled at him with his legs, moving into him with every thrust as Loki started to move faster, Loki took his arm away from Tony's neck, grabbing his hair roughly and pulling his head back to bare his neck, which Loki bit and sucked on as his thrusting became harder. Soon there was an audible sound as flesh met flesh as the two men moved together. Loki took Tony's shoulder in his teeth and bit down, drawing blood and leaving a mark just like the one on his right shoulder, before dragging his teeth down across his shoulder then pressing a wet kiss upon the mark left. His long dark hair trailed across Tony's skin as Tony started to sweat under Loki's heavy movements. His panting became ragged gasps and soon he was crying out loud as Loki pounded into him, soon he was unure what was pain and what was pleasure as Loki filled him to his very core with each thrust. Loki returned his mouth to Tony's lips and kissed him passionately, his hot breath mingling with Tony's own as his breathing started to speed up. Tony could feel the beads of sweat rolling off his skin, and feel Loki's body becoming slick as it moved against his own, the cold skin alighting Tony's nerves as his own skin became hot and flushed. 

Loki let go of Tony's hair and placed his hand flat on the bed, the grabbed at the bedding as he shifted his position to lift himself off of Tony slightly and give himself more strength with which to push himself into his lover. He bent down and brushed his lips against Tony's before moving them to the man's ear. 

"Are you ready to take it from me Stark?" 

"Christ you're still holding back, I'll never get used to that." Tony panted. 

"I'll always be holding back, because I could break you within seconds, but that doesn't mean you can't take a bit more, you're not begging yet." He whispered and Tony lifted his legs up to clasp around Loki's waist. 

Loki drew out and pounded into Tony with such force that the entire bed shifted. 

"Holy fuck!" Tony cried as he was shoved into the bed again and again under Loki's relentless body. It felt like he was made of ice and stone. He was already greatly heavier than Tony though he was tall and slim, and now his strength was literally rocking Tony's world. 

"Fuck you're amazing, oh christ." He blurted out as he felt himself drip from his cock as Loki shoved him into the bed over and over with his hips. 

"I am a god, what did you expect." Loki hissed, drawing his lips back over his teeth like a wolf as his voice got heavier through his excitement. 

"Oh fuck, nothing like this, this is incredible oh fuck." Tony was yelling now, thank god Jarvis had locked the room down after them. 

"You're still not begging Stark, I'll have to try harder." Loki almost spat as he angled himself again and drove into Tony, and then Tony completely lost the plot as Loki hit his prostate. Exstacy overcame him and his thoughts became a jumbled mess as Loki went back to his relentless pounding, now hitting that little bundle of nerves over and over until Tony could only pant and jabber as the sweat rolled off his body and darkened the already bloodied sheets. 

"Oh fuck Loki right there, again oh god again." He cried out and Loki suddenly stop in his movements. 

He held himself over Tony, his hair damp and wild as Tony trembled beneath him. 

"You mean, here?" He drove himself into Tony again and Tony gripped Loki's hand with enough strength to break a normal persons. 

"Oh god, right there." 

Loki lowered his lips to Tony's and left them hovering just out of reach. His hot breath blew over Tony as he whispered to him. 

"Here?" He thrust again and Tony's whole body jerked and shuddered in reply as he gasped. 

"Again." He panted. 

"I want you to beg for it." 

"Never." 

Loki drew himself almost the entire way out, straightening up and pushing his hair out of his face, but only half succeeding. 

"Oh god no, no!" Tony cried and Loki waited, circling his hips slowly, rocking Tony's pelvis gently. 

"Oh fuck, I won't do it." 

Loki waved his fingers and the dagger appeared once more. He pushed himself back into Tony slowly, torturously and slid himself up Tony's body until the dagger rested under his chin. 

Loki rocked into Tony gently, causing Tony to writhe and clench underneath him. Loki pushed the dagger into Tony's throat. 

"Give in little Stark, give in to your master or he will hurt you." 

"Never." Tony struggled to speak as the dagger bit into his throat, as he swallowed past it he felt it cut into his skin so easily, like a knife into butter, and felt the tiniest amount of blood trickle down and mingle with his sweat.  

Loki rocked him again and again as Tony tugged at his restraints. 

"You know you want it Stark, you want it so badly, I can feel your whole body burning for it." 

"God I want it, so much." He gasped.

"Enough to beg for it?" 

"No... Ahhh." He cried as Loki drove himself into Tony harshly. 

Tony gritted his teeth as he felt his body shake, he was going to have to give in, this was all too much for him to take in one go, his cock throbbed and ached, and his nerve endings felt as if they were on fire. His backside felt raw and abused and that felt so good to him in this moment, as did the dagger at his throat. Just the thought of what it could do caused his cock to twitch. Loki watched him curiously, enjoying watching him struggle and he rocked into him again. He pushed the blade harder and more blood dripped out and down his neck. 

"It would be such a shame to spill your blood all over this wonderful bed Stark, such a waste. Now give in, before I hurt you again." He punched himself into Tony to give his last words emphasis and Tony almost screamed. 

"Please, oh fuck please mercy." 

"Say it again." 

"Please, I'm fucking begging you, I can't take it anymore." 

He felt the dagger disappear and Loki plunged into him so hard Tony thought he would rip him open. Loki placed his mouth over Tony's bleeding throat and as his tongue swirled around in the blood Tony felt that waterlike feeling of magic as Loki healed the wound without stopping his thrusting. He hit the spot again and again as his own erection started to throb and pulse inside Tony, whose tensing body only enhanced the feeling. 

Loki dragged his nails down Tony gently until he met Tony's twitching shaft and started to pump him, hard and fast in time with his body and he felt Tony start to spill over his hand. He pushed into him harder and harder, trying to hold back in fear of damaging him but starting to lose himself in the heat of climax. His thrusts became erratic as his body began to tremble over Tony's own and he felt Tony's cock twitch in his hand, Tony struggled in his restraints, the feeling only making the pleasure more intense as he felt himself lose control. He cried out and the screamed Loki's name as he came over himself hard, followed swiftly by Loki's own gutteral voice as Tony's name was wrenched from his lips as he came inside Tony with all his might. Loki dropped his trembling body onto Tony's and the restraints disappeared from around his wrists, leaving them red raw and marked. He pulled his hands down and took Loki into his arms, ignorning the cooling mixture of sweat and semen layered between them. 

Loki nipped Tony's bottom lip and pulled out from him, Tony squirmed uncomfortably as Loki's cum dripped out from inside him. 

"That's gross, but, that was fucking incredible Loki."

Loki dug his nails into Tony's chest gently and Tony felt the water like feeling of magic as he and Loki became clean again. 

"That is a neat trick." 

"It is indeed."

"So I don't think I'll be walking properly for a while."

"However will you explain that to your friends."

"As if they haven't just heard us fucking like wild animals."

"Actually sir, all rooms are soundproof." Jarvis chimed in. 

"You're still here, you fucking pervert Jarvis. 

"I merely take after my creator." 

"I like this machine more and more Stark."

"Tony."

"Stark sounds better, it is a strong name."

"Then what the fuck is Anthony." 

"An intimate name." 

"You fucking suck." 

"All your friends call you Tony, I do not wish to reuse such a commonly uttered name." 

"Did you just trash my name?" 

"Yes."

"You as-arsehole." 

"Better. I'm glad."

"Glad of what?"

"That you thought I was incredible, I haven't been able to be, so, myself, with a partner in such a long time."

"I have never been so, myself, before."

"That makes it even better." 

Tony tightened his grip on Loki, this moment suddenly seeming so much more intimate than anything they just did together. 

"I really meant what I said earlier. I love you Loki, I'm royally fucked, literally, get it haha, and going to hell so I may as well going out my way. I really fucking love you." 

"I know, I love you too. The line between hate and love was one I think I crossed quite some time ago where you are concerned." 

"Have you ever?" 

"Been in love before? No, never."

"Not in a thousand years?" 

"Never." 

"That makes me feel really special." 

"How you feel about Pepper..."

"Felt, there is only you now. What I had with Pepper was just this natural, easy love that was always there but I never noticed. But this, this is bordering obsession, this is unlike anything I've ever felt before. I can be completely myself, freaky kinks and all, with you." 

Loki pressed a long kiss to Tony's lips then buried his face in Tony's neck and took a deep breath. He sighed gently and Tony leant his cheek against Loki's hair, kissing the damp mess sweetly. 

"Well, I'm completely broken and a total mess, so I'm sleeping, I don't know about you."

"Go to sleep, as will I. I feel safe in your arms. We'll face whatever tomorrow brings together."

Tony almost snorted with laughter at the thought, this was really going to be a problem, but he didn't regret one second of it. 

**Author's Note:**

> If you enjoyed this fic, be a love and leave a comment. Tell me why, and if you see any mistakes, let me know. I wrote this on my phone and uploaded it the same way, not easy.


End file.
